


Nobody [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: “I’ve been thinking,” Aziraphale said one day over lunch. “There are a great many things I’ve never considered trying.”Crowley looked up, his eyebrows raising past his sunglasses. “Such as?”“Well,” Aziraphale said, pretending to consider seriously. “What about—sex?”(In which Aziraphale tries to maintain his pride, and Crowley gets entirely the wrong idea. Post Not-Pocalypse.)----A podfic of about best friends, misunderstandings, and finding the bravery to be direct.





	Nobody [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423228) by [Lissomedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissomedi/pseuds/Lissomedi). 

> I would like to dedicate this podfic to the founders and administrators of Archive of Our Own and their dedicated work earning them their Hugo Award. Thank you for the platform to connect and inspire and be inspired.

_I think about you, though_   
_ everywhere I go,_   
_ I’ve done everything_   
_ and I’ve been everywhere, you know._

* * *

[Listen to this podfic on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Nobody-eahobl) (with additional access to Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, and others)

* * *

[Listen or download from Dropbox.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l0pcow3r2unt9ga/Nobody%20%5BPodfic%5D.m4a?dl=0)

Thank you for listening!

Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

* * *

_I'd be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint,_   
_I wouldn’t fall for someone I thought couldn’t misbehave,_   
_but I want you to know that I’ve had no love like your love_   
_from nobody._

_—Hozier, Nobody_


End file.
